Solar or photovoltaic panels or modules are often positioned on the roof of a structure or building to generate electricity in order to operate various equipment, machinery, lighting or other fixtures, and the like. The solar panels are often held in place atop the roof by mounting the solar panel to a frame and attaching the frame to the roof. Common methods of attaching the frame to the roof include using pole mounts that are directly attached to the roof deck via one or more mechanical fasteners (e.g., bolts, screws, and the like) that penetrate through a portion or the entirety of the roof's structure. The penetrations through the roof present a potential failure point where future water leakage or other problems may occur. Additional time and cost is also required to seal such penetrations to minimize or eliminate such leakage or other problems. Pole mounts also limit the ability of the solar panel to be easily moved or removed from a roof.
Alternatively, another common method that may not require roof penetrations includes using ballasted footing mounts, such as concrete blocks, steel bases, paver stones, rocks, and the like. Such ballasted footing mounts use heavy weight to secure the solar panel and frame to the roof. The heavy ballasted footing mounts produce concentrated or point loads on the roof structure at the point where the ballasted footing mounts contact the roof's surface. Because roofs are often designed to only support a specified load, which normally includes snow and/or other load types, it is critical not to exceed the structural limitations of the roof. Heavy concentrated or point loads may place undue and/or unsafe stress on the roof at the point of contact and/or may damage components of the roof system even when the heavy point loads do not otherwise present a structural risk. Further, the concentrated or point load may also crush or compress insulation thereby reducing R value and/or stressing the roof membrane.
The use and/or desire for solar panels on roofs appear to be increasing as individuals and companies find ways to be more environmentally conscious. As such, there is a constant need for improved methods and systems for securing solar panels to roofs in such a manner as to not degrade the performance or useful service life of the roof.